Prank'd
Prank'd is the 62nd episode of the series, which aired on November 11, 2007 in Canada on Teletoon and on May 25, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. | AltDate = May 25, 2009 | EpisodeNumber = 62 |Prev Ep=Wrestlemania |Next Ep=2-4-1| LineColor = C6C9FF }} Plot A sleeping Jen dreams about competing in a snowboarding event at the Winter Olympics when she hears Jonesy's voice telling her that she's going to choke right as she is on the verge of winning - which she does while in midair. Jen then wakes up from her dream to find Jonesy laughing as he and his brothers Diego and Robbie stick their heads in Jen's bedroom doorway. After Jen tells the Garcia brothers to get out of her room (and Jonesy, specifically, to stay out of her dreams), she falls victim to a "fart tackle" attack by the mischievous Robbie and Diego. Jen gets further victimized by more of Jonesy's pranks when she discovers that her toothbrush has been used to clean the toilet in the upstairs bathroom, and at the Galleria, her breakfast gets ruined when she puts some salt on a breakfast burrito and the salt shaker top comes off and spills its contents all over the burrito, courtesy of Jonesy's tampering. Nikki then alerts Jen that she sat down on wet paint, causing Jen to scream with frustration as she realizes she was pranked again by Jonesy. Later, Jude asks Jen to smile for his cell phone camera, then reveals to her that her teeth appear purple, and Jen discovers that her regular gum has been switched with a joke gum by Jonesy, the reason people were laughing at her when she smiled. When Jen excuses herself to head for work at the Penalty Box, noting that it's almost 9:00 a.m., Nikki and Wyatt point her to the mall clock and Jen discovers the actual time is 10:00 a.m., making Jen realize Jonesy tampered with her watch and made her late for work. As a result, Coach Halder makes Jen stay overtime and do inventory as punishment for coming in late. While Jen worries about getting further pranked by Jonesy and simultaneously keeps her eye on a new crush, Penalty Box sales associate Paolo, Wyatt drops in to see Jen, who tells him about her problems with getting pranked. Speaking from experience (having been victimized himself in the past), Wyatt offers Jen advice on how to get back at Jonesy and get him to stop pranking her. Caitlin cashes her paycheck at a bank machine and makes a withdrawal when, instead of the $20 she requests, $200 comes out of the ATM, to the surprise of a puzzled Caitlin. Moments later, an announcement comes over the mall PA system that Caitlin's bank is holding a contest where any of its customers could win a grand prize, and Caitlin is pleasantly surprised when she assumes that the $200 she received is the announced grand prize. Using some of the money to buy a pair of diamond earrings, Caitlin breaks the news of her good fortune to Nikki, who appears skeptical about her friend's recent monetary windfall. As the two girls talk, Tricia walks by the food court when she notices Caitlin's new earrings and runs over to the Big Squeeze to try to butter up her ex-friend and talk her into becoming friends again. Caitlin, wary of Tricia's motives because of her history of getting repeatedly burned by her rival, refuses to serve her and wants no part of Tricia's offer to be friends again, but Tricia does not take the hint and continues to hang around Caitlin, who asks for Nikki's help in dealing with Tricia, but Nikki, dropping a hint to Caitlin about karma, walks off and leaves her to her own devices. A prank war between Jen and Jonesy soon develops, starting when Jen discovers, as she uses the upstairs toilet at home, that the toilet bowl has been plastic-wrapped by Jonesy; Jen gets her payback moments later when Jonesy, in the middle of a shower, discovers that Jen put a beef boullion cube in the shower head, causing the water to turn brown and smell like beef. At Grind Me as Nikki and Jude buy their coffees, Nikki asks what smells like soup to her when Jonesy arrives, still smelling like the boullion cube from Jen's shower prank, and Jude tells Jonesy that he also fell victim to Jen putting a red sock in his laundry as Jonesy looks and notices that his shirt and jeans have turned shades of pink. At the Penalty Box, Jen finds her uniform starting to feel tighter on her than normal, leading her to speculate that she is putting on weight from eating caused by stress from Jonesy's pranks, and the uniform begins ripping in places on Jen, who gets sent to the store penalty box by Halder when she criticizes the uniform after a button pops off and hits Paolo in the eye. As Jen gets in the box and sits down, a farting noise is heard and everyone in the store notices, to her embarrassment—but then, Jen discovers the true culprit when she hears Jonesy's laughter behind her and she turns around to find him, brandishing a keychain that emits farting sounds at the push of a button. After new staff uniforms are brought into the Penalty Box and Jen puts one on to replace her old uniform (which is being held together by duct tape by then), Nikki tells Jen that the uniform appears to be too big on her, and Jen learns that Jonesy pranked her yet again by taking in her old uniform to make it seem that she was gaining weight; finally having enough, Jen calls on Wyatt to help her put her master plan into action. Meanwhile, Caitlin is still having problems trying to shake off Tricia because of her diamond earrings, so she asks Wyatt for help and offers to pay him to be her bodyguard to get rid of her pesky former friend. The next two times Tricia shows up to hang around Caitlin, Wyatt manages to send Tricia on her way both times by improvising songs about Mother's Day and Father's Day to sing to her, which Tricia does not like as she excuses herself from the scene. After Wyatt helps Caitlin unsnag her right earring from her shirt, a grateful Caitlin gives Wyatt his payment for helping her deal with Tricia—the earrings, which Wyatt objects to taking because he can't wear them. Back at Grind Me, Jonesy arrives to turn on the store TV in hopes of catching the lottery draw, hoping that his numbers will come up. Wyatt takes the TV remote from Jonesy, telling him that the TV is broken, but Wyatt produces his stereo boombox and tells Jonesy that the draw is coming up, then pretends to turn on the radio (while actually activating the boombox's CD player). Jonesy becomes excited as the numbers drawn match the numbers on his ticket, making him believe that he has won the lottery as he runs gleefully out of the store, before Wyatt reveals to Jude that the "lottery draw" on the radio is actually the prank he and Jen orchestrated to get back at Jonesy for his pranks on Jen. In the meantime, Nikki goes to see Caitlin at the Big Squeeze and finds her still trying in vain to hide from Tricia, when Jonesy shows up and announces his big lottery win. Upon hearing that, Tricia immediately runs over to Jonesy and puts him in a big hug, while Jen arrives and asks him what he plans to do with his winnings. After apologizing for the non-stop pranks on Jen, Jonesy tells the gang that he plans to donate half of his money to the charity he is volunteering with, which immediately turns the greedy Tricia off and makes her walk away. Jonesy then announces that he has bought gifts for the whole gang in celebration of his lottery win as Ron the Rent-a-Cop wheels in the presents. Right then, Jen tells Jonesy that he did not really win the lottery, that it was actually the prank she pulled to get back at him for his pranks; when Jonesy refuses to believe Jen, Wyatt then reveals his part in the prank, and Jonesy is finally forced to admit that he has been pranked as he gets Ron to return the gifts. Later, Jonesy and Jude drop by the Big Squeeze to visit Caitlin, who is feeling down. When asked what is wrong, Caitlin explains that she returned to her bank and gave back the $200 that the malfunctioning ATM had given her, and in gratitude for her honesty, the bank gave Cait the "grand prize" in their contest - a toaster oven, which Jude immediately puts to use to warm up the cinnamon bun he has. Jonesy then tells Caitlin about not being able to return the opened food gifts he had bought (including Jude's cinnamon bun) along with the other gifts, then adds in that, as a prank on Jude, he "accidentally" dropped the cinnamon bun on the mall floor before giving it to Jude. Caitlin is grossed out on hearing this, but Jude, after finding a hair on the bun and plucking it off, eats the bun anyway, seemingly not concerned about the fact that it had been on the floor beforehand. Real World References *The episode's name refers to MTV's "Punk'd". Gallery Ep62.JPG|Jen gets pranked with wet paint. JonesyC.png|Jonesy with his bald eagle watching job costume. Video N-3OEsQSdjA UF4qBpQML8g Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Videos